Watermelon Tourmaline
Watermelon Tourmaline better known as Tourmaline, is Numbuh 227's version of the healed Giant Pufferfish Monster from Steven Universe ''and a member of the Crystal Gems. Formerly a commander in Homeworld's Army, she fought alongside Rose Quartz before her corruption. Grouchy most of the time, she's very dedicated to the Crystal Gems and her best friend is Serpentine. Her weapon is a spiked mace. Appearance Tourmaline has light pink skin and spiked green hair that reaches just past her back. Her eyes are green with diamond-shaped irises, green eyelids and dark green lips. Tourmaline has a thick, heavy (slightly chubby) build and stands almost as tall as Jasper. She wears an uniform similar to Jasper's, colored green and black that has shoulder pads with spikes, green boots and a pink star on her chest. Her Gem is a pink, white and green colored, rectangle located in the back of her neck. Personality Tourmaline has a grouchy personality, rarely smiling and appearing to be annoyed at everything. She can be brutally honest when she talks and doesn't sugarcoat what she says, making her seem like a jerk sometimes. Despite this, Tourmaline has a hidden heart of gold with a protective spot for younger Gems. As a former commander, Tourmaline can become quite demanding of others during missions, expecting them to take things seriously. She sometimes comes into conflict with Garnet due to being the formerly being the fusion's superior. Still, she respects Garnet's leadership and likes to spar with her frequently. She is also very fair and hates injustice against others. Abilities Tourmaline possesses all the standard Gem abilities. She has incredible amounts of physical strength and stamina, being at par with Jasper and making her one of the strongest Gems alive. She uses this strength in direct combat to defeat her enemies with sheer power alone. Skill Set * '''Spiked Mace Proficiency:' Tourmaline's summoned weapon is a spiked mace that she uses for close combat. Combined with her incredible strength, she can bring structures down with a single hit. ** Weapon Size Augmentation: She can increase the size of her weapon to produce more damages at the cost of speed. * Martial Arts: Being a former soldier, Tourmaline combines her strength with martial moves like grabs, throws and punches. Unique Abilities * Aerokinesis: Tourmaline has the power to control air and blow powerful gusts of winds from her mouth. She uses this mostly for long-ranged combat. * Spiky-Hair Defense: Her hair-spikes can stand on end during combat for defense. * Enhanced Durability: She is able to withstand large amounts of damage to her body before being forced to retreat into her Gem. Trivia * Her dance style is based on disco with some mixture from ballroom dances. * She plays the tuba and bass, and her favorite kind of music is jazz which she shares with Serpentine. * Her personality is partly based off Grumpy from Disney's Snow White and Grouchy Smurf from The Smurfs. Category:OCs Category:Gems Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Healed Gems Category:Elemental Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Magic Beings Category:Leaders